


It's Not Always Sean Connery, McGee

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Highlander Reference, Humor, James Bond References, Movie References, Other - Freeform, Team, Tom Hanks reference, deskwork, gen - Freeform, no real spoilers from this fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee complains about Tony quoting movies all the time, especially that of Sean Connery. Gen fic, no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always Sean Connery, McGee

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own NCIS, or any of the movie's that are mentioned within this fic.   
> -Just a small NCIS fic, and this is my first written with Eleanor Bishop. I haven't seen her much in the show, aside from the odd episode or two, so I didn't really include her character much in here. I'll always be loyal to Kate/Ziva, but if history is any indication then I'll likely end up loving the character Bishop too.

“And you can call me, Dinozzo. Anthony Dinozzo,” Tony said with a drawl, trying-and coming close to succeeding-like Sean Connery. 

“Must you ALWAYS quote that movie? Why can’t you do someone besides Sean Connery?” McGee complained.

All of them were relaxing on a rare day off, doing paperwork and making phone calls. Tony hung up the phone, and glanced at Bishop who was grinning at the pair of them while trying to read through one of the most boring files in the history of paperwork. Gibbs had yet to return with his meeting with one of the higher ups, so that left them free reign-for a little while. But all of them were at least attempting to ‘look busy’ in case Gibbs popped up unexpectedly. 

“It’s not always Sean Connery, McGee. It’s also Tom Hanks,” 

“Oh, he’s one of my favorites.” Bishop chimed in, with a grin. McGee rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, but you do Sean Connery more often than not, Tony.” McGee pointed out. 

“Because Sean Connery is awesome and I’ve had it on good authority that if I’m to imitate someone, then it’s going to be someone that the boss likes.” He paused, as they were both staring at him. “The boss is right behind me isn’t he?” He asked. 

“Yes, I am, Dinozzo.” Gibbs said, and considered. “And you’re right, Sean Connery is worth imitating.”

Tony felt relieved that he didn’t get the usual head-slap that came with not working. 

“How about we head out for some lunch? You three have done well so far today,” 

There was a long silence. 

Gibbs sighed. 

“I’ll pay?” He offered.

“Sounds good, boss!” Tony grabbed his jacket and wallet, and McGee and Bishop quickly began grabbing their things together as well. All of them talking and laughing headed to the elevator to be joined by Ducky, Abby, and Palmer for a brief lunch break. 

None of them noticing Fornell upstairs watching them from above.

Well, one did. 

Gibbs turned, and made a sign that suggested that Fornell come and join them as well. Fornell shook his head with a smile, and waved.

There would be time enough for that later, he mused, as Gibbs walked into the elevator with the rest of the group.

But in the meantime, Fornell turned towards the boss’s office. 

Maybe he could convince him to watch Highlander for the afternoon?   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
